Union of Toastadel
General Information The Union of Toastadel was formed on April 12th, 2018, after the Toastadel Council met and decided that they could no longer rule over a nation-less town. Toastadel and all of its outposts are the only settlements to be ruled by this nation. The Toastadel Council has also taken over the role of the nations Legislative and Judicial branches. Governmental Branches Executive Branch: This branch of the Union's governmental structure is headed by the President who's position is currently being filled by one of the nations founders, derek8301. The President officially has all the power to implement change in the nation but only has the authority to do so with the approval of the Council. In order for there to be any change like taxing, war, etc the President or any member of the Council must call for a meeting and after a discussion the Council will vote upon the meetings topic and when a decision is made it is up to the President to make sure that it smoothly and absolutely integrates into the nation. Legislative Branch: The Toastadel Council fills the role of policy making for the Union but this is only seen as a extension of their duties to those on the council. The Council provides the President with authorization to make changes to the nation. Council meetings aren't mandatory for members to attend but if they do not they forfeit their vote in the discussion. Currently there are three members of the council, President derek8301, Councilman ryanpenguin17, & Councilman ARubixCude. The Council operates in the South wing of the Town hall. Judicial Branch: In the absence of a formal judicial assemble the Toastadel Council has taken the role as the nation's judges. Usually when there is a court being held the leader of the proceedings is given the temporary title of "Their Honor". Also there is no dedicated building or area for court cases to be carried out, so all cases are held in the South wing of the Town Hall. History For the most of Toastadel's existence the town was operating against server rules by not being in a nation after two days of its founding. Toastadel went approximately 8 months without being in a nation. But on April 12th the Council was called by the now President derek8301 to form the Union of Toastadel. 2018 - Formation Age April: * On the 12th the Toastadel Council convenes and forms the Union of Toastadel May: * Inactivity June * Inactivity July * Inactivity August * Current legal standing of the Union is unclear * The Union is re-founded. Domestic and Foreign Policy Domestic: Taxes are not collected by the Union, mainly because every time taxation has been brought to the Council table it is always denied with a majority vote. Citizens are allowed to do anything they want on their own plots of land unless the Council specifically meets in opposition against the development. All public spaces are built and maintained by town government, the creation of roads fall under this task and roads are allowed to be built on personal plots without the consultation of the plot owner. It is expected that every citizen respects the authority of the Council and its rulings. Foreign: The Council has always been in complete agreeance of a policy of absolute isolationism. Toastadel will never takes sides in any conflict or political dispute even if acting as the role of a peacekeeper. Citizens of Toastadel only participate in exterior trade through third party institutions, like the world market. Toastadel recognizes the Sovereignty of Civ Wars nations only on the condition that one nation's Sovereignty does not interfere with the Sovereignty of another. Name Explanation The name Union of Toastadel can be misleading to say the least. "What is this union," you may ask? Well the part of the name is not referring to the uniting of two towns or nations but this symbolizes all the members of the Council in a form of unity. The council members control every aspect of Toastadel and carry great power, the town would not function if one part were to be lost. The council is uniting under the banner of a nation. Category:Nations